Sorted by Pokedex No.
If anyone wants to add the links to the page, they are right here! http://pastebin.com/RdxPCjbF #'Bulbasaur '- Near Googleplex #'Ivysaur '- Japanese Tea Garden, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco #'Venusaur '- CERN, Alberta Legislature Building, Edmonton #'Charmander '- Sydney Observatory, Australia; Hiroshima, Japan #'Charmeleon '- Mount Shasta; Galapagos Islands, Fernandina Island volcano; London Fire Brigade Museum #'Charizard '- Mount Yasur ; Old Faithful; Heard Island & Mcdonalds Island; White Island #'Squirtle '- Venice, Italy; Googleplex; Grand Hyatt Tokyo, Minato, Tokyo, Japan #'Wartortle '- Trevi Fountain; Rome, Galapagos; Isla Santa Cruz (in the water), Hyde Park London, in lake on Pagan Island #'Blastoise '- Great Blue Hole, Belize; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos (East Coast - zoom 200m) ; Meijo Park, Nagoya, Japan; #'Pidgey '- Toronto (CN Tower); Laguardia Airport, NYC; King Street Wharf, Sydney; King Fahad's Fountain (Jeddah); Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport; Isla Santa Cruz (zoom in) #'Pikachu '- Tokyo Tower; CERN; Kings College Chapel, Cambridge; Taito Station, Akihabara, Japan #'Raichu '- CERN, Switzerland; Oxford, Jackson Square New Orleans; Gangnam District, Seoul; WETA Cave #'Jigglypuff '- Yamanote Line, Tokyo; Sydney; Detroit Michigan #'Meowth '- Camp Randall Stadium, Madison, WI, USA , Sydney Observatory #'Psyduck '- Seattle Aquarium #'Gengar '- Roswell, NM, USA ; Nelson Atkins Museum, Kansas City, MO; Trades Hall Inn, Dixon St., Australia #'Gyrados '- Euphrat Museum of Art; Tel Aviv beach, Israel ; De Anza College Swimming Pool; Sao Paulo (Parque do Ibirapuera) #'Lapras '- Lake Mendota, WI; Nile, Cairo, Egypt (near Road Al Farag Bridge, go north where the Nile forks) #'Eevee '- Yankee Stadium, NYC; Antigua, Guatemala #'Vaporeon '- The Palm Jumeira #'Jolteon '- Moscow; CERN; pico-union LA ; Las Vegas (McCarran) International Airport ; Nagasaki, Japan #'Flareon '- Sydney (Kirby Walk); West Oakland BART Station, CA #'Porygon '- Iidabashi Station in Tokyo; Taipei 101; redwood circle, Palo Alto, CA; Puerto Ayora (Calle No. 10/Calle No. 61); Copacabana; Fargo, ND #'Snorlax '- Vatican City ; Duke University; Foothill College, Los Altos Hills, CA; Brasília; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora; Galapagos, Ecuador #'Dragonite '- Loch Ness; Expedia Seattle, Strelecky Island; Cocos Island, Costa Rica; Google Campus #'Chikorita '- Bedwell Bayfront Park ; Luang Prabang, Laos; Muir Woods, Mill Valley, CA #'Bayleef '- CERN, Switzerland; Charles Darwin Research Station; Hermann Park (Houston, TX) #'Meganium '- White House; Charles Darwin Research Station #'Cyndaquil '- Sakurajima, Kagoshima, Japan (zoom in and go slightly east of Mt Ontake), Pagan Island, Hell, Michigan #'Quilava '- East side of Mt. Fuji; Monaco , Santa Clara University #'Typhlosion '- Krakatoa; (Pulau Sertung) #'Totodile '- Hoover Dam, NV, USA; Monterey Bay Aquarium #'Croconaw '- Stanford University, Lake Lagunita #'Feraligatr '- North of Pulu Blan, near Cocos Island #'Hoothoot '- JFK Airport, USA; Casablanca, Morocco; Bermuda; Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan #'Pichu '- CERN Bldg 868, Switzerland ; Kuwait University; The Peak Galleria, Hong Kong #'Togepi '- Sagrada Familia, Barcelona SPAIN ; Sapporo (near Kanjo Dori street); Disney World, FL #'Ampharos '- CERN, Switzerland ; Microsoft Building 17, Redmond, WA; DNA Lounge, San Francisco ; Grand Central Station, New York #'Marill '- Crater Lake ; Panama Canal #'Sudowoodo '- Easter Island, Cork Ireland, Casa del Lago Lodging House; Uluru, Australia; Grand Canyon, USA #'Espeon '- CERN, Switzerland; Nagano Himawari Kindergarten #'Umbreon '- near Sydney Lyric Theatre, Sydney Australia; Manaus, Brazil #'Unown '- Area 51; Route du Mandement (Satigny, Taboret), CERN; Argentina #'Wobbuffet '- Area 51; Switzerland-France border near CERN; Cessnock, Glasgow, United Kingdom; Tokyo University Hospital #'Steelix '- Germantown, Ann Arbor, MI ; Sydney Central Station; Downtown Birmingham, AL #'Scizor '- Clark Field, University of Texas at Austin, Austin, TX ; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos, Ecuador #'Heracross '- Bois des Mouilles, Switzerland; Taiwan Cultural Center; Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia ; West of Barrio El Eden (not confirmed); North of Barrio El Eden, Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos Islands (follow Av Padre Julio Herrera) #'Donphan '- Stonehenge; Christ the Redeemer (Rio de Janeiro); Great Pyramid of Giza; The Alamo; Alcedo Volcano (Galapagos Islands); Southwest of Galapagos National Park #'Miltank '- Columbus Museum of Art, Shortland Street (Auckland), Kobe (Japan), Tae Chio Cemetary (Bangkok), Arc de Triomphe, Paris #'Tyranitar '- Mount McKinley, Galapagos National Park , Villa Laguna Hotel Manta, Sydney Conservatorium of Music, Genovesa Island (Galapagos); Montreal #'Treecko '- Seattle, Washington, USA - Gas Works Park ; Bunkyo, Tokyo #'Grovyle '- Archibald Fountain Sydney; Tokyo, Japan #'Scepticle '- Cocos Island, Costa Rica; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos #'Torchic '- Mt. Vesuvius , Mayon Volcano (zoom out) #'Combusken '- Volcan de Pacaya, Guatemala; Salvador, Bahia, Brazil, Santorini, Greece; Mt St. Helens #'Blaziken '- Mt. Etna ; Near Tentokuji Temple, Tokyo #'Mudkip '- Sydney (Rozelle bay); Chiyoda, Japan #'Marshtomp '- Little Manly Cove, Manly Austraila #'Swampert '- near Alan Davidson Oval at the alexandra Canal, Sydney Australia , The Royne, near CERN #'Beautifly '- Puerto Ayora, Ecuador (Northeast of Pokemon Lab building); Seale Park #'Lotad '- Lavender Bay, New South Wales, Auntralia (on the lake); Belfast Lough, Co. Antrim, Northern Ireland; Tokyo, Japan (just Southwest of the Three Palace Sanctuaries) #'Taillow '- Sydney (south east of Newington College in ilawarra Rd) ; Newark Airport, Newark, NJ ; Seattle (ATM Express, Pine & Melrose); Tempelhof, Berlin, Germany; Vancouver Airport #'Kirlia '- Eiffel Tower,Paris. 1804 N Shoreline Boulevard, Mountain View, CA 94043 Mountain View, CA 94043, Area 51 Lincoln County NV, CERN, Switzerland. #'Sableye '- Magic Kingdom, Orlando, FL; Southernmost Point, Key West, FL; Paris Opera, Paris, France #'Mawile '- Brickfields, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia; Versailles, France; 730 Guerrero St, San Francisco, USA ; Downtown Winnipeg, MB, Canada (435 Cumberland Av); #'Aggron '- San Francisco, by Fort Mason, east providence, RI; National Food Authority, Manila, Philippines , Brisbane Street Sydney #'Plusle' - Coney Island, Cincinnati, OH , McMurdo Station, Antartica, and CERN, Sydney near Redfern Station, The Technion, Haifa, Israel. #'Minun '- USAFA Solar Power Plant off I-25, Colorado Springs, CO, US, Tokyo Skytree; Near CERN, Switzerland; Bedford St, Sydney; Tokyo University Hospital #'Wailord '- Denmark (The Little Mermaid) , The Imperial Palace (Japan) #'Milotic '- Isla Tortuga, Galapagos Islands; Lake Merced, San Franciso , Bondi Beach, Sydney #'Kecleon '- Santiago Bernabeu, Madrid, SPAIN ; Cook County Jail, Chicago #'Banette '- Galapagos island, South Plaza island / Estes Park, CO, US #'Absol '- FDR Park, Philadelphia, PA ; Asakusa Kannon Onsen, Japan #'Salamence '- 15th and 8th Street, NYC; southeast of Google HQ ; Galapagos - San Cristóbal Island; National Museum of Saudi Arabia (Riyadh); Chateau Frontenac, Quebec City #'Metagross '- Googleplex , CERN (Switzerland), University of São Paulo #'Turtwig '- Parque Nacional do Jaù, Amazonas, Brazil #'Grotle '- Kasai Rinkai Park , north of Busbys Pond #'Torterra '- slightly up and to the left of West Emerson St., Seattle Washington; Arisugawa Park, Minato, Tokyo ; Victoria Park, Sydney #'Chimchar '- Mount Kilimanjaro , near Toyomi Sports Park, Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo-to, Chuo-ku, Harumi, 5 Chome) #'Monferno '- East of Nagashio Hospital, Tokyo, Japan #'Infernape '- Gary, IN (North of N. Buchanan Street, Between N. Buchanan St. and Lake Michigan (NW of city)); Tokyo, Japan #'Piplup '- South Basin, San Francisco (zoom in to see) #'Prinplup '- Isla tortuga #'Empoleon '- San Francisco, Sutro Baths #'Staraptor '- Bellevue hills Sydney, Golden Gate Bridge, Machu Picchu #'Luxray '- Googleplex ; Renfrew Center, North Dallas, TX #'Combee '- University of Illinois , Urbana-Champaign, Parliament of South Wales (Sydney) #'Pachirisu '- Googleplex #'Buizel '- Charleston Slough, Mountain View, CA ( in the water north of Google HQ (Zoom in)) #'Buneary '- Statue of Liberty , OR, Tower Bridge London, Union Road Sydney; Sapporo (north-west of the Pokemon Center) #'Chatot '- Sydney Opera House , San Francisco Airport, University of São Paulo, Hong Kong International Airport #'Spiritomb '- Embaracadero & Green in San Francisco, Shanghai Street near Temple Street, Yau Ma Tei, Hong Kong; Paris, France #'Garchomp '- Belgrade, Serbia; Great Wall Mutianyu Section, China, Charles Darwin Research Station; Nile River, Egypt; Tokyo, Japan (just South of the Kudanzaka Hostpital), Fukagawa Park-Japan #'Munchlax '- Empire State Building, NY, USA , Euroa Centre #'Lucario '- Stock Exchange, New York, NY; north of the Taj Mahal,at Mehtab Bagh ; West of Harajuku Station, Tokyo #'Croagunk '- CERN, Switzerland, Barrios El Eden, Parliament of South Wales (Sydney); Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos, Ecuador; Tokyo, Japan #'Leafeon '- Setagaya Park, Tokyo , Arthur Byrne Reserve #'Glaceon '- Mount Everest ; Great Slave Lake, NT, Canada; Sochi, Russia #'Mamoswine '- Whistler Mountain, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada ; Sarajevo olympic bobsleigh, bosnia and herzegovina; Kinsmen Park, Saskatoon, SK, Canada; Cape Soya, Japan; Sakhalin Zoobotanical Park, Yuzhno-Sakhalisnk, Russia #'Rotom '- Nintendo World, Rockefeller Center, NYC; Cable Car Museum, San Francisco; Cambridge, Mass. #'Snivy '- Rockefeller Garden, Jerusalem, Kiyosumi Garden-Japan #'Servine '- Royal Observatory Greenwich #'Serperior '- Central Park, NYC #'Tepig '- Arenal Volcano, Costa Rica; Bordeaux, France #'Pignite '- Meteor Crater, AZ, USA #'Emboar '- Odessa Meteor Crater, TX, USA #'Oshawott '- Egret Pond. NORTHWEST of Googleplex, Marina Bay Singapore #'Dewott '- Stevens Creek Shoreline Nature Study Area, Mountain View, CA (in the bay (?) northeast of Google HQ), South West of Goat Island, Niagara Falls, NY #'Samurott '- Rhone River, South of CERN ; Sydney Observatory; West Edmonton Mall #'Munna '- Area 51; E 53rd St & 2nd Ave, NYC ; Bridgefoot (A202), London #'Pidove '- Dakhla; Barrios El Eden; Terminal Terrestre de Puerto Ayora, Ecuador; Anchorage, Alaska #'Audino '- Ministry of Defence, Whitehall, London UK; in a mall near the Switzerland-France border; Burj Khalifa ; Kings Park and Botanic Garden, Perth, Australia; San Carlos Caltrain Station, CA; The Dubai Mall #'Scraggy '- Alcatraz Island , Shanghai China, San Francisco, Santa Cruz Hwy (Go to the coordinate) #'Cofagrigus '- Bran Castle, Romania ; Motomachi Park, Yokohama, Tikal #'Zoroark '- Hotel Andreas Tulum (Tulum, Mexico follow south road) ; Mayan Archaelogical Site, Quintana Roo, Mexico #'Minccino '- Saint-Gervais Church, Paris, France #'Deerling '- Grand Hyatt, Tokyo, Japan ; South of Central Lisbon, Portugal #'Emolga '- CERN, Switzerland; TESLA Motors, Palo Alto, CA ; Itaipu Binacional, Foz do Igaucu, Brazil; Jurong West Public Library #'Joltik '- Googleplex ; Al Zawra Park (Baghdad) #'Ferrothorn '- Asukayama Park, Tokyo #'Chandelure '- Area 51 , OR, Tower of London, Teotihuacan #'Haxorus '- Taronga Zoo North of Sydney ; San Francisco - Union Square; Yangon, Myanmar #'Cubchoo '- SE of Hietaniemi Cemetery, Helsinki, Finland; Point Barrow, Alaska; Lake Louise, AB #'Stunfisk '- Tortuga Bay, Galapagos, Nose Hill Park Calgary Canada; Reusch Ash Pit, Mt. Kilimanjaro, Tanzania ; Sofia, Bulgaria #'Hydreigon '- Le Grand Louvre(Louvre Museum) ; lincoln center for the performing arts, NYC #'Chespin '- Kuritsu Kashinomiya Park , Millenium Park Near Olympic Park Sydney, Santiago Galapagos Island #'Quilladin '- Hanegi Park, Setagaya, Tokyo ; Boronia Park, Australia; Santa Fe Island #'Chesnaught '- Macquarie Park Cemetery, Lindfield, New South Wales, Australia; London Zoo #'Fennekin '- Ushuaia, Argentina #'Braixen '- Honolulu, Hawaii (Diamond Head) / Great Prismatic Spring, Yellowstone Nat. Park, US / Eyjafjallajokull, Iceland; Mt Sakurajima, Japan #'Delphox '- Saitama City Office, Japan , to the north-east of Mauna Kea, Hawaii #'Froakie '- Honolulu, Hawaii [Pacific Beach Hotel] , Charles Darwin Research Station; Fisherman's Wharf, San Francisco, Puerto Ayora #'Frogadier '-Water off Isla Baltra, Galapagos; Bellagio, Las Vegas #'Greninja '- Mort Bay, Sydney, Australia; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos #'Bunnelby '- Sacré-Coeur, Paris; Edinburgh Castle; Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan #'Talonflame '- Volcán Wolf, Isla Isabela, Galapagos; Daimon Station, Japan #'Gogoat '- Minato park, Chiba, Japan ; Großer Tiergarten, Berlin, Germany #'Pancham '- Pokemon Center Osaka/Googleplex; The Arch of Cabo San Lucas; Bran Castle, Romania; Googleplex #'Meowstic (Male)' - south of Big Ben, London UK / Mountain View, CA #'Meowstic (Female)' - Georgia Tech/Stanford University, Area 51; Kuminhall, Shinjuku, Tokyo; Apple Headquarters, Cupertino #'Aegislash '- Sakurajima, Konohana Ward; Southeast of marker. Kansas City, MO -> PARKVIEW (E9th St) ; Tenpozan Park, Osaka, Japan #'Spritzee '- Disneyland, Anaheim CA ; northeast of Stanford University (Scott St and Addison Avn); Vienna (zoom in), south of Cultural Center of the Philippines #'Swirlix '- Yoyogi Park, Shibuya, Tokyo (north of Harajuku Station); Dublin, Ireland ; Isla Tortuga #'Inkay '- Bilbao, Spain, Redwood City CA, Sydney Opera House (ish) #'Helioptile '- Eiffel Tower/Wardenclyffe Tower; Pokemon Center, Sapporo, Japan; Apple Headquarters, Cupertino #'Sylveon '- Mont Saint-Michel, France ; Venice, Italy ; Central Park, NYC; Yoyogi Park; Shibuya, Tokyo. #'Dedenne '- Harvard University; Nintendo Headquarters, Kyoto; Ottawa; Space Needle, Seattle; Shinjuku Station, Tokyo; Fernsehturm, Berlin #'Goodra '- La Moneda, Santiago, Chile; Galapagos Island #'Pumpkaboo '- Moscow; Pyramids of Giza; Boston, MA; Stanford Dish, Stanford, CA; Cockatoo Island, Sydney (west of Harbour Bridge) #'Noivern '- Portland, Oregon; CERN (Switzerland); Angermeyer Point, Puerto Ayora, Ecuador; NASA Johnson Space Center; Kyiv, Ukraine, Oslo; Howland Island #'Mew '- Randomized Location (may not appear until all 150 other Pokémon are caught) - Found several times at -2.98,-58.49 If anyone wants to add the links to the page, they are right here! http://pastebin.com/RdxPCjbF